Felix Faust
Felix Faust was a dark mage who is the enemy of John and Christopher Constantine after stealing the soul of John's daughter. He was killed by Chris and died January 2015. Early History According to Constantine, Felix Faust dedicated most of life learning black magic from the greatest magician of his generation, although Faust claimed to have invented the spells which brought renown to his teachers, and as such, he lived the remainder of his life in their shadow. Faust met John Constantine sometime in the past, and in one instance lost his pocket money to Constantine during a poker game in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. It was during such meetings that Constantine had though very little of Faust, viewing the old man as a washed-up second rate magician. Subsequently, Faust bore a strong contempt for Constantine and saw him as fraud and con-artist who gave proper magicians a bad name. In his twilight years, Faust had successfully created a spell that could remove human souls from their still-living bodies, a feat believed to be impossible up to that point, and decided to continue working for himself. Faust moved to New York City and established a base of operation inside a warehouse of the abandoned Haskins railroad yard just outside Brooklyn. From there he was able to use the spell and steal the souls of several inhabitants of the neighborhood, including Jupiter Constantine, John's daughter. In a desperate attempt to rescue his sister, Chris offers up the thirty two souls trapped in his body. At first, Faust dismissed the offer until witnessing Chris slitting his own throat and subsequently coming back to life. He agrees to return the girl's soul back to her body and in return claim thirty two souls, including Chris' own soul. As the two are about to seal the agreement they are interrupted by Constantine who pleads Chris to bail on the agreement. Instead, the agreement proves to be a double-crosses as Chris ties his hand together with that of Faust using the magical Sinew of Achilles, then he pulls out a grenade from his back pocket and blows himself-up along with Faust. With the wizards's apparent death the hostage souls return to their bodies. Powers & Abilities * Dark Magic: Felix Faust is an accomplished mage with vast knowledge in the field of black magic. According to himself, he had created a large assortment of powerful spells which brought fame to his masters. * Possession: Felix was able to possess a channeler as if he was a spirit. * Pyromancy: With just a snap of his fingers, Faust was effortlessly able to cause a picture to ignite in flames. He is also able to use fire to channel himself through space, possessing the channeler before burning him to crisp, a long distance away from the channeler. * Potion Brewing: Felix had the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. * Telekinesis: Felix had the power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: Felix had power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Illusions: Felix had power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. Weaknesses * Sinew of Achilles: According to John, the sinew of achilles is Chris' favorite prank. He mentioned that it can leave a warlock powerless. Name * The name Felix is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name Felix is "happy, prosperous".https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/felix/ * The surname Faust is German meaning "auspicious, lucky".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/faust References Category:Males Category:Supernatural Category:Characters